User blog:Spumanchu/Summoning Chronicles: The Grand Three - Introduction
Hey all, I'm just coming on scene here and etc. Sorry if I'm stomping on any story's feet, not trying to copy. But I've read quite a few of these stories and thought about starting my own following my summoner and two accomplices, any criticism is welcome, but if you just don't like it don't be that person. Enjoy the peek into it! Tik. Thak. Tik. Thak. The sound of fleeing feet could be heard in the open air or the field getting quicker as the panic raised. "You really had to tick that thing off???" A voice yelled. The bushes gave way to three boys, all close in appearance. "I just wanted a closer look Bomb!" The youngest yelled as he peeked over his shoulder. The oldest one fumbled with a book and paged through it. The middle on laughed a bit, "Spu your gonna get us killed one day I swear!" The three felt the heat as the dragon emerged from the trees it's firery breath burning the foliage. Bomb gulped, "Well Burr any day here!" The oldest paged through the book one last time and nodded, "Alright that's a Firedrake it-" Spu glared at him, "We don't need an explanation right now, we need a plan!" Bomb paged through his small book before smiling, "I got this one boys!" He threw the book to the ground, open to a page with a picture on it. He placed his hands on the ground and a small pentagram appeared around the book. "Water summon, Dean!" The ring gave off a blue flash and standing over the book was another figure. His ice blue hair spiked up, his long white robes falling to his feet. His staff sparkled in the daylight, "Ready to go!" Bomb smiled, "Alright Dean go for it!" The water mage nodded, "Yes sir!" The Firedrake began to charge the three boys but Dean conjured some water up and blocked its path, "He ugly! Over here!" The dragon growled angered by the taunt. "Alright I'm up!" Burr said placing his book on the ground and repeating the process Bomb had done only moments before. His book shimmered blue and the flash revealed a girl with hip length blue hair, a slender sword in her hand. "Master?" She said looking to Burr. He nodded, "Selena do your thing." She leapt into the air and came down in front of the Firedrake which had been trying to bite at Dean. She swung her sword and an icy wave hit the dragon in the snout. It stumbled backwards and then Dean surrounded it in a whirlpool. "Spu you want in on this?" Bomb asked. The youngest pulled his book out, "Oh heck yeah I do!" As he pulled his book out there was a flash from inside the whirpool. "Master! The drake it's evolving!" Burr grimaced, "Shoot that's no good. Spu hurry up we need to try and stop it." Selena had ran to the opposite side of the whirlpool and stabbed her sword into it. The water began to freeze, "Sirs please hurry!" Dean yelled. "Alright I got this." Spu said lying his book on the ground. The ring appeared this time except it had a purplish glow to it. "Summoning Art, Dark summon!" The purple flash was blinding for a second but when it faded there was a girl with short shoulder length black hair, her kimono falling to her feet. She looked at Spu, "May I?" He nodded, in response she vanished almost instantly and appeared at Selena's side. "You two back away, let me finish this!" The two water spirits backed away, discontinuing their attacks. The glow was still present inside the icy formation and the three summoners were beginning to sweat. "If that thing evolves we could be in trouble." Bomb said. He pulled a red vial from his bag, and looked to Burr, "Who's our best bet?" The eldest was looking through his book, his eyes scanning the pages. Spu had his hand on the handle of his sword, they were all tense and ready to defend their self if need be. "Give it to Kikuri, she has the best chance at ending this quick and Dean and Selena are charged" Burr commented finally, "Dean and Selena need to attack as well, otherwise we are in trouble." Bomb tossed the vial to Spu, "Kikuri coming your way!" He tossed the bottle and the girl caught it without looking, she popped the top off and drank it. A shadowy aura appeared around her. "Selena, Dean you too!" The two older summoners yelled. All three units stood in front of the icy vortex. Kikuri and her purple aura in the middle, Dean with the crystal on his staff glowing on her right, Selena with her blade glowing on her right. Spu raised his hand to the sky, the purple symbol for dark on the back of his right hand, "Alright Kikuri, unleash the power. Containing seal broken, unleash Firefly!" The girl opened her eyes, a dark glow surrounding them. She rose above the ground, from his sleeves emerged kuni knives that began to float around her. She directed both of her arms at the vortex and the knives flew towards it, dark energy in tow. Just as Dean and Selena were about to follow suit, the ice shattered and a demon like growl emerged from the smoke. "Dean! Broken seal, Solid Ice!" "Selena, Broken seal call upon Lexida! Ethereal Blade!" The three combined bursts closed in upon the beast, Dean unleashing a blast of ice straight for it. Selena blade in hand leaving an icy trail. "We are calling this one way too close...." Category:Blog posts